Cargas del Pasado
by Valren
Summary: Riven, la exiliada de Noxus, y un breve relato de su vida y de cómo logró alcanzar su tan ansiada venganza.


**Cargas del Pasado**

* * *

Antes la fuerza lo era todo para ella. No era sólo un ideal, sino también la culminación de sus ilusiones y ambiciones, ya que en Noxus la fuerza es sinónima de poder, preponderancia y potestad. Pero eso era antes, pues ya no era la misma que en la era pasada y tampoco Noxus. Tras la caída del antiguo régimen y el ascenso del tirano de Swain la fuerza cesó de convenir como lo hiciera antes, siendo más preferibles la sutileza y las argucias, la ciudad de poderosos guerreros pasó a ser el tablero de juego de un complejo juego de ajedrez al que sólo las mentes más privilegiadas podían competir.

Ella por su parte había descubierto que aunque la fuerza era importante, ningún fin justifica los medios, opinión que no compartían sus líderes, ya que pese a que había servido con distinción y altos honores, no dudaron en rociarla, a ella y a su unidad, de terribles agentes bioquímicos zaunitas, todo únicamente para acabar con un mayor número de tropas jonias, y para demostrar la única gran verdad acerca de la nueva Noxus. Que no se detendría ante nada, con tal de satisfacer la codicia y la sed de poder de sus líderes.

¿Y todo para qué? ¿Qué tenían que ganar con la conquista de Jonia si pretendían destruirla? ¿Territorio inútil? ¿Poder político? ¿O simplemente bastaba con la obliteración de un posible enemigo?

Ninguna de aquellas causas era justa, o noble, o engrandecía a Noxus de alguna forma. Fue por eso que cuando milagrosamente logró escapar del tóxico bombardeo y la dieron por muerta decidió huir, lejos de aquel sinsentido. En busca de algo que diera razón a su vida, un motivo, una meta que alcanzar. Mas tuvo que vagar mucho para alcanzar su destino…

_Alas rotas._

Guiada quizás por fuerzas que escapan al entendimiento o por mera fortuna, su largo periplo acabó en el lugar donde convergen las fuerzas más poderosas de toda Valoran, la Liga de las Leyendas. Una vez allí, aunque confusa al respecto, se unió a la Liga como campeona independiente, dispuesta a mostrar a todos su visión pura de la fuerza noxiana, incluso contra aquellos que la representaban nominalmente.

Y fue allí donde se reencontró con su amargo enemigo, su intento de ejecutor, y el culmen de todo cuanto ella despreciaba, el "científico" Singed, el terror de los civiles y los desvalidos, una criatura miserable que no había conocido jamás el significado de la palabra honor y que jamás había librado una batalla justa.

Tras verlo e incluso luchar con él, una terrible cólera se adueñó de ella, pues las normas de la Liga eran explícitas, no se podía herir, y menos matar, a otro campeón tras sus muros, las trifulcas, sin importan cuan pequeñas, estaban terminantemente prohibidas. No obstante, antes de que la desazón hiciera presa de su corazón, tuvo una revelación, en aquel entorno relativamente pequeño y adusto sería fácil espiarle y vigilarle, pues aquello era una suerte de hotel para los campeones durante su estancia en la liga, no una prisión, la seguridad era laxa, cosa que ella aprovecharía, al contrario que la mayoría de los campeones, que aprovechaban para intimar con sus congéneres u otras actividades igualmente frívolas.

Apenas había llegado y ya había visto cosas sobre las que era mejor no dar opinión alguna, pero si le preguntaban a ella, algunos campeones deberían intentar que sus visitas nocturnas fueran más discretas, ya que al parecer todo el mundo estaba al corriente de todo cuanto ocurría, tal era que a veces pensaba que no estaba rodeada de valientes combatientes sino hombres y mujeres normales encerrados en una comuna.

_Violencia contra violencia._

Tras un tiempo, acabó por acostumbrarse a la vida allí, incluso logró establecer algo similar a una amistad con algunos compañeros, incluso tuvo un pequeño escarceo que jamás podría olvidar, entre otras razones porque no paraban de recordárselo.

En cualquier caso, cuando su furia ya había remitido cuanto era posible dio con la noticia que ansiaba oír, Singed dejaría en breve la Liga para visitar Zaun. Fuera de los muros donde convivían, la Liga no tenía jurisdicción alguna, le daría caza y le haría pagar por sus numerosos y hediondos crímenes.

Sin más compañía que su espada quebrada salió amparada en la oscuridad de la noche, dispuesta a sorprender y asesinar a aquel que había arruinado la vida de todos cuantos había a su mando. Su rastro, incluso tras el oscuro velo nocturno era fácilmente localizable, la pestilencia lo seguía allí por donde caminara y dejaba un rastro de putrefacción y muerte claramente obvio.

Tras unas breves aunque extenuantes horas logró localizar a su objetivo, corría solo, con gran presura. ¿Era consciente de que estaba siendo perseguido? Parecía poco probable, ya que nadie sabía de su plan e incluso ella debía reconocer que la planificación había sido escasa y pobre.

No, si corría se debía a otra razón que ella desconocía y que sinceramente, no le importaba.

Pensó en activar los encantamientos de su arma pero la escoria como él no se merecía más que una espada rota, era más que suficiente para acabar con su miserable vida. Cargó por el lateral, aprovechando unos matorrales y las tinieblas que la rodeaban, pillando totalmente desprevenido al loco zaunita, el cual intento huir sin éxito. Cuando comprendió que no podía dejarla atrás intentó cogerla para arrojarla, pero Riven no dejó que le pusiera sus asquerosas manos encima.

Liberando súbitamente su ki logró paralizarlo mientras hundía su espada en su pecho, Singed la miró con desprecio y sorpresa mientras la vida se escapaba de sus ojos, había obtenido su venganza, el alquimista de muerte no la atormentaría nunca más.

Había dado el primer paso en busca de la redención.


End file.
